robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Series 10/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Series 10 ' aired on December 3rd, 2017. It featured the five heat winners from across the series, and opened with a ten-way battle between the runners-up and third place finishers from the previous heats to determine the sixth participant. Competing robots Heat Winners Wildcard ''Note: Eruption won the Wildcard place through fighting in a winner-takes-all 10 Robot Rumble, fought between every robot which finished the heats in second and third place respectively. 10 Robot Rumble Winner: '''Eruption Round 1 Behemoth vs Carbide vs Nuts 2 Carbide and Behemoth were the first two machines to engage with each other, with Carbide's spinning bar slashing away at Behemoth's anti-spinner scoop. Behemoth kept Carbide in at close-quarters though, and slid over the Flame Pit and into Sir Killalot's CPZ. The reigning champions made a swift escape, and responded by immobilising one of Nuts 2's minibots, before sending Behemoth spinning with the follow-through of the attack. Behemoth continued its attempts to muzzle Carbide, but a bizarre combination of events then eliminated Anthony Pritchard's machine from the Group Battle. After the remaining Nuts 2 minibot descended the Pit of Oblivion, a sweeping Carbide hit knocked Behemoth onto the arena hazard, where it then started to drop just as Behemoth landed on it. Behemoth sunk to its doom, leaving just Carbide and the up-to-speed Nuts 2 to fight it out. Nuts 2's first involvement was a crucial one, with the winners of Heat 4 breaking Carbide's weapon chain as the champion approached. Now unable to cause damage with its weapon, Carbide resorted to using its wedged back end to attack Nuts 2 - which was then lifted up by the Floor Flipper. Nuts 2 continued to spin, with its flails scratching up the back of Carbide, while the minibot harassed Dave Moulds and Sam Smith's robot. Up against it, Carbide decided to press the Arena Tyre, which sent Sir Killalot on a roam into the arena, with Rogue House Robot mode activated. The House Robot got hold of Nuts 2 and pushed it onto the Flame Pit, where the remains of the other Nuts 2 minibot rested. After escaping, Nuts 2 bumped into the Arena Tyre itself, with Fog of War the next hazard that the Dial of Doom landed on. Soon after the fog cleared, Carbide became suspended by the minibot - which wedged itself underneath the rear end of Carbide. The Series 9 champion managed to wriggle itself free with 3 seconds remaining on the countdown clock. Despite surviving and then reversing Nuts 2 into Shunt, Carbide sustained more damage - this time to its left-hand tyre. Cease was called soon after some late Nuts 2 hits, with the judges awarding a unanimous victory to Nuts 2. Carbide joined Behemoth in dropping into the Robot Redemption Round, as a result. Results: Nuts 2, 1st place. Carbide, 2nd place. Behemoth, 3rd place. Eruption vs Magnetar vs Rapid All three machines hovered around during the opening moments, as the drivers attempted to work out how to approach the fight. Eruption driver, Michael Oates, decided to revert to his tactic in the 10 Robot Rumble, by parking his machine in the CPZ. This wasn't the case for long though, as Rapid immediately put it under pressure. However, in trying to prise its way underneath Eruption, Rapid ended up swinging around and exposed itself to an incoming Magnetar in the process. Magnetar connected with two heavy blows to Rapid, which was then forced to theatrically self-right. After Rapid darted away and nearly got in trouble with Dead Metal while waiting for its flipper to retract, Magnetar then continued its strong spell by dishing out a rally of hits to Eruption. Rapid then attempted to land its first attack, but in trying to flip Eruption only succeeded in chucking itself over. With its flipper's bungee cords broken after the initial attack from Magnetar, Rapid was left beached on its back with its flipper panel hanging out. Fortuitously for Team RPD, a retreating Eruption inadvertently nudged Rapid back onto its wheels as it continued to take damage from Magnetar. Eruption finally carried out an attack on Magnetar, which threw Ellis Ware's machine across the arena floor and forced it to self-right. The Arena Tyre was then activated, as Rapid - with its flipper panel now back in place after it reversed into the arena gate - and Eruption tussled. Both machines managed to slip away from the House Robot after an initial grip, before Magnetar rejoined the fray with its srimech unable to retract and its drum no longer spinner. Eruption threw Rapid over soon after, and although Andy Hibberd was able to fire his weapon, it was ultimately one that was in vain, as Rapid face-planted onto the arena floor with its flipper in a position where it was once again unable to retract. With Rapid now out for good, Magnetar and Eruption continued their duel - with the latter limping lifting Magnetar a number of times. The weaponless Magnetar fought back with its wedge, by driving Eruption into Dead Metal. Unfortunately for Ellis Ware, after descending the Pit, his machine found itself flipped by Matilda as he attempted to push Eruption deeper into the CPZ. Magnetar was unable to self-right, and a hobbling Eruption limped out into the centre of the arena to celebrate its victory. Results: Eruption, 1st place. Magnetar, 2nd place. Rapid, 3rd place. Redemption Round Behemoth vs. Magnetar Despite bumping into the lip of the Pit of Oblivion panel in the opening moments, Behemoth carried out the first attack of note by lifting Magnetar over and forcing it to right itself. Magnetar may have got back onto its wheels, but its srimech hung out loosely after this akin to the Group Battle. Magnetar responded strongly though, as it knocked Behemoth's front upwards with a hit, before a further two blows knocked Behemoth over. Behemoth righted itself, but came under pressure again straight after, as Magnetar repeated its first attack by sending Behemoth off the arena floor. Behemoth replied by lifting - but failing to overturn - Magnetar backwards, but Behemoth landed on top of Magnetar after following through - with this, a following hits rendering Behemoth's drive immobile on one side. After one more hit to the rear of Behemoth, Magnetar's drum ceased to function. Magnetar resorted to pushing Behemoth towards the Floor Flipper, where Behemoth remained in-and-around, showing limited control in its movement. Despite Behemoth limping severely, the countdown did not begin on Anthony Pritchard's machine as it was still shuffling outside of its own circumference - which, after a period of waiting, prompted Ellis Ware to come back in to attack Behemoth. This proved fatal for Magnetar though, as it reversed onto Behemoth's scoop. Anthony Pritchard activated the lifting bucket, and Magnetar was tipped over. Unable to right itself, Magnetar was counted out, before being pitted by Dead Metal. Team Ranglebots were eliminated from the competition, while Behemoth scraped through to the Semi-Finals. Winner: Behemoth Carbide vs Rapid Rapid, equipped with an entanglement device on one side, managed the first drive on note in the battle, as it shovelled Carbide into Shunt's CPZ. Carbide made a quick retreat from the House Robot's territory, and despite fighting back by peeling loose part of Rapid's armour, the reigning champion quickly found itself in trouble again, as Rapid attempted to hurl Carbide out of the arena. The bar spinner robot narrowly survived, as it crashed down into the arena gate, and landed upside-down. This near-miss proved crucial, as Carbide then got into its stride by shattering one of Rapid's side panels, before shearing through its opponent's bulkhead and damaging its batteries. Seconds later, copious amounts of smoke started pouring out of Rapid as it drove away, while Carbide immediately gave chase.https://twitter.com/TeamRapidRW/status/940324525815816192 The arena soon became dramatically covered in a cloud of smoke, before another massive Carbide slam smashed part of Rapid's flipper, and rendered the winners of Heat 3 immobile on top of the Pit. Carbide slashed away at the remains of Rapid as Josh Valman's machine was counted out, prompted to do so by Team RPD before 'cease' was called. Having already suffered major damage in the fight itself, Rapid would later sustain further punishment, as it burst into flames completely, to the amazement of both teams. Winner: Carbide Round 2 Behemoth vs Eruption Behemoth started quickly, as it edged underneath the front of Eruption, before accelerating it towards Dead Metal's CPZ, and shooting Eruption up the arena wall. As Eruption flailed around desperately in an attempt to self-right, Behemoth came in with another drive on Michael Oates' robot. Eruption finally put itself back on its wheels, although was nearly flipped again, as Behemoth narrowly missed with another lift of its scoop. Eruption finally managed its first flip soon after, as it found space under the side of Behemoth and threw it across the arena. Behemoth tumbled all the way over towards the arena gate, before Eruption came in with another flip as Behemoth frantically tried to right itself. Sparks followed, as Dead Metal's saw came into contact with Behemoth's titanium armour, before Behemoth fell into the Arena Tyre. After Dead Metal's roam into the arena ended, Eruption carried out a glancing flip on Behemoth - sending it spinning over onto its side. As Behemoth attempted to give itself room to breathe, Eruption continued its strong spell with two more flips - the second of which seeing Eruption follow through and into the Arena Tyre, which activated Fog of War. Despite not connecting with clean attacks in the next two flips, Eruption still managed to bundle Behemoth into the grip of Dead Metal again. Eruption, continuing to suffocate Behemoth, drove it across the arena and then launched it into Matilda's CPZ - where the House Robot's flywheel sent Behemoth cartwheeling through the air. In the remaining period, Behemoth narrowly avoided being flipped out of the arena on multiple occasions, before cease was called. Eruption was declared the victor by the judges - making its second championship-deciding fight in two series. Winner: Eruption Carbide vs Nuts 2 Carbide, equipped with a 'Nut Guard' on its weapon chain this time, darted at Nuts 2 straight away. Despite not causing notable damage in its opening two drives, Carbide found itself third-time lucky, as it spinning bar tore away a section of Nuts 2's frame which also had one of Nuts 2's flails attached. With Nuts 2 on the back-foot, one of the machine's minibots pressed the Arena Tyre - with the Dial of Doom landing on Fog of War. After vision was restored, Carbide came in with a shattering blow, which removed a panel from Nuts 2's midriff, as well as causing damage to one of Nuts 2's wheels. Nuts 2 was unable to move freely after this, moving erratically without control from its team, and eventually lost movement altogether. Nuts 2 was counted out, while Carbide celebrated by removing a wheel from one of Nuts 2's minibots. In an untelevised moment, Nuts 2 was subsequently held over the Flame Pit and dropped into the pit by Sir Killalot, while Shunt pushed the blue minibot onto the Floor Flipper, which promptly threw it across the arena.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6strjsKakw#t=5m27s Winner: Carbide Grand Final Carbide vs Eruption In a repeat of the Series 9 championship-deciding fight, Carbide and Eruption faced off yet again. Carbide started the fight by driving towards the Floor Flipper and then turning into Eruption after its bar spinner was up to speed. Another two quick jabs sent Eruption backwards. Eruption stood firm to Carbide's vicious slashes during the opening period, until its flipper arm was warped by one of the defending champion's hits. Carbide was then sent on the retreat though, as it frantically swerved around while its spinning weapon temporarily slowed. Carbide's next hit while on the turn then saw its own weapon slam into the arena floor, and there was further trouble for Carbide soon after, as Eruption carried out its first flip of the championship fight. Carbide connected with a chunky blow to one of Eruption's front panels, but was flicked across the arena floor itself, and its bar came to a halt once again, which allowed Eruption to chuck Carbide airborne for a second time. The champions landed upside-down, with further bad news coming as Carbide's bar stopped moving. Eruption used this as a chance to slide Carbide over the Flame Pit and into Sir Killalot, before Carbide's weapon kicked into gear again, and ripped away one of Eruption's decorative wings. Carbide continued its weapon's revival by sending Eruption spinning, before the Arena Tyre was activated - with Fog of War the Dial of Doom's pick. Carbide continued to hack away at the front of Eruption, which fought back by edging Carbide back over the Flame Pit. The next contact between the two deflected Carbide onto the Floor Flipper - where the title holders were flung. An Eruption flip was exchanged by another round of Carbide blows, before Eruption came strong late on with three successful flips in a row. After a mistimed flip forced Michael Oates into self-righting action, Eruption threw Carbide once again - with the Floor Flipper turning the champions over itself for a second time. Carbide desperately tried to gets its labouring weapon up to speed again, but it was Eruption which carried out the last attack of the battle, before cease was finally called on a palpable final. After re-watching the fight multiple times, the judges finally made their decision: Eruption was unanimously declared the champions of Robot Wars Series 10, and Michael Oates' lifelong dream was finally fulfilled. Winner: Eruption Trivia *Due to the inclusion of the 10 Robot Rumble, the Series 10 Grand Final featured half of the total number of competitors, with fifteen robots involved. *Nuts 2 was the only robot in the top four to be undefeated at that point. *The Series 10 Grand Final was the only case of the championship-deciding battle being a rematch between the two previous series finalists. *The DVD release of the Series 10 Grand Final was slightly altered in comparison to the televised version. During Eruption's victory montage at the end of the episode, the Queen track "Who Wants To Live Forever" was replaced with an unrelated instrumental track. *No third-place playoff was waged in this episode, for unconfirmed reasons assumed to be related to time constraints. *The Series 10 Grand Final was the first in the show's history to be won by a robot which hadn't won its heat during the series. *The Series 10 Grand Final marked the first time since Series 4 in which more than two House Robots were used in a main UK Championship battle; three appeared in the 10 Robot Rumble. *Eruption became the second robot in the show's history to win the UK Championship after finishing runner-up in the previous series. **Likewise, it became the first robot to win UK Championships held on Robot Wars and by the FRA. *Carbide became the first robot to finish runner-up on more than one occasion. *Including the three instances inside the 10 Robot Rumble, the Fog of War activated seven times within this episode. *Excluding the 10 Robot Rumble, the Grand Final featured four rematches from previous series: **The first Group Battle saw Carbide face Behemoth and Nuts 2, two opponents which it previously qualified alongside (in Behemoth's case) and won against in Series 8. **Both Semi-Finals were rematches of Head-to-Head battles from the rebooted series - Eruption vs Behemoth (Series 9) and Carbide vs Nuts 2 (Series 8). **The Grand Final between Carbide and Eruption was the fourth encounter between the two machines, following their pair of Series 9 Grand Final battles and the Heat 2 final earlier on in Series 10. References Category:Series 10 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged